Espejo
by Julie Tatsumaki
Summary: Zoro observó el reflejo que le devolvía la perfecta superficie que se encontraba delante de él. Su expresión cambió de pensativa a decidida y se propuso cumplir su ahora capricho. Sería difícil convencer al rubio pero él no se rendiría.


**Disclaimer: One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda-sama **

**Hola a todos :3 Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no escribía nada yaoi pero ahora me han vuelto a entrar ganas w También es la primera vez que publico un fic yaoi en esta página así que no se que acogida tendrá ewe Y nada más, inauguro mis vacaciones con este one-shot ;3**

* * *

Zoro observó el reflejo que le devolvía la perfecta superficie que se encontraba delante de él. Había sido capricho de Nami comprar un espejo de cuerpo entero para colocarlo en el baño. Ladeo la cabeza, una idea surgió nada más ver el espejo pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera realizarla. Las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su cuerpo hasta desaparecer en el borde de la toalla que estaba aunada a su cadera. Su expresión cambió de pensativa a decidida y se propuso cumplir su ahora capricho. Sería difícil convencer al rubio pero él no se rendiría.

Terminó con su baño y salió a la cubierta, que estaba desierta. Era media noche y la única luz que había era la de las estrellas, todos sus nakamas estaban durmiendo, excepto Sanji que se quedaba hasta tarde en su adorada cocina. El rubio salió de la cocina fumando tranquilamente y se detuvo a pocos pasos del peliverde.

Zoro sabía lo que pasaría ahora, irían a la bodega y harían el amor hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieran más, pero el espadachín tenía planes completamente diferentes. Sabía que a Sanji le gustaba la bodega porque era un sitio oscuro y tranquilo, donde por mucho que gritara sus amigos no lo escucharían, mucho menos de noche. Sin decir una palabra, el cocinero se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a su "escondite del amor", esperaba que Zoro lo siguiese como siempre, más cuando este no lo hizo detuvo sus pasos en seco mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa, marimo? –aunque intentó sonar tranquilo estaba bastante molesto, no quería hablar, quería follar.

-No lo vamos a hacer en la bodega –contestó cruzándose de brazos decidido e ignorando el insulto.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces donde lo haremos? –miró curioso al espadachín, aunque tenía muy claro que no iba a ceder por nada del mundo, el lugar más seguro para sus encuentros era la bodega. No iba a permitir que una de sus damas lo encontrara haciendo cosas "sucias" con el marimo.

Zoro señaló el baño con un movimiento de cabeza y Sanji sonrió aguantándose la risa y negando levemente. Zoro asintió sin perder la seriedad del rostro.

-En la bodega o en ningún sitio –el rubio le sonrió bastante divertido.

-En el baño.

-Muy bien, muy bien, entonces hasta que no quieras hacerlo en la bodega no me busques –Sanji se despidió de él sacudiendo una mano y sin perder la sonrisa, apagó el cigarrillo y entró en el cuarto de los chicos. Ya que no iba a tener sexo al menos podría dormir más horas.

Zoro lo observó marcharse impresionado. Jamás pensó que el rubio le saldría con esas, estaba preparado para golpes, para ser arrastrado, para ser insultado, pero no eso. El peliverde no podía creer que el cocinero pervertido hubiera sacrificado una noche junto a él. Con un gruñido, lo siguió hasta la habitación. Muy bien, si el rubio quería jugar a ver quien aguantaba más, jugarían.

.

.

.

Las siguientes noches fueron similares. Ambos se miraban desafiantes y Sanji comenzaba mencionando la bodega, la respuesta de Zoro era simple "baño". Sanji seguía insistiendo con la bodega y Zoro con el baño. Y al final, no había ningún ganador, el cocinero sonreía y se marcha a dormir y el espadachín gruñía y lo seguía.

El problema de esta pequeña pelea era que llevaban días sin sexo, y siendo tan pasionales como eran aquella sequía les pasó factura en el humor que tenían. Zoro estaba más gruñón que de costumbre y Sanji a penas hacía caso a sus damas, estando demasiado ocupado murmurando y gruñendo cosas sin sentido. Sus nakamas no entendían que pasaba (excepto Robin, a esa mujer no se le puede esconder nada) pero esperaban que pronto se solucionaría todo y las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

.

.

.

Llegó por fin el día, en el que Sanji estaba demasiado ansioso por sentir a Zoro. Aun así, cuando cayó la noche, una de sus peleas dio comienzo.

-Vamos a la bodega, marimo –pidió tranquilamente el rubio.

-No, vamos al baño, cejas de sushi –exigió Zoro mirándolo a los ojos. Sanji suspiró y apagó el cigarrillo que había estado fumando, su mirada se perdió en el mar y después la enfocó en Zoro.

-Está bien.

-No voy a ceder, he dicho qu-… –Zoro parpadeó confuso.- Espera, ¿qué has dicho?

-Que acepto, vamos al baño, marimo. Espero que hagas que valga la pena.

Zoro sonrió orgulloso y triunfante. Se relamió ante el pensamiento de lo que vendría ahora y caminó hacia el baño.

-Oh, tranquilo, ya verás como quedas completamente satisfecho.

Sanji no dijo nada y lo siguió con expresión aburrida, aunque en el fondo estaba ansioso porque por fin iba a conseguir lo que quería, aunque fuera en el maldito baño. Zoro cerró la puerta, echando el pestillo cuando el rubio entró y se colocó a su espalda, dándole suaves besos en el cuello. El cocinero se estremeció ante el contacto, pero quería más, mucho más. Zoro lo guió hasta que quedaron frente al espejo.

-Fíjate bien –le susurró en el oído el peliverde, señalando el espejo.- Quiero que veas como te poseo.

Sanji tembló sin apartar la mirada de su reflejo, estaba seguro de que aunque lo intentara no podría conseguirlo. Comprendió el porqué de la insistencia de Zoro por hacerlo allí y se lamento por no haber aceptado antes.

El espadachín le quitó la chaqueta lentamente y la tiró a alguna parte del suelo, pronto su corbata siguió el mismo camino. Él seguía mirando su reflejo, como las manos de Zoro se paseaban sobre su cuerpo, quitando cada prenda de ropa lentamente, torturándolo y castigándolo por haber tardado tanto en aceptar. Se quedó hipnotizado unos segundos por la mirada lujuriosa del peliverde, que le prometía el paraíso y más.

Los dientes del espadachín se clavaron en su hombro y cuello dejando leves marcas rojizas, en otra situación Sanji hubiera protestado, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en como las manos de Zoro retiraban su pantalón acariciando descaradamente su miembro por encima de la ropa interior. Leves gemidos escaparon de sus labios y se movió buscando más de ese delicioso contacto, pero los planes de Zoro eran otros. Lo sujeto firmemente de la cadera impidiéndole cualquier movimiento y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo me encargo de todo así que no te muevas.

Sanji asintió, la sonrisa de Zoro era salvaje y dominante, en definitiva, muy sexy. Nunca había podido decirle que no a aquella sonrisa. Las manos se retiraron de su cuerpo, de nuevo iba a protestar pero las palabras murieron en su garganta. Zoro se estaba desnudando detrás de él con las miradas aun conectadas gracias al espejo. Sanji se relamió ante aquella visión pero no se movió, eso lo frustraba. Lo tenía tan cerca… solo tenía que mover un poco la mano hacia atrás y podría tocarlo… Pero sabía que si hacía algo el marimo se encargaría de castigarlo.

Tan pronto Zoro estuvo completamente desnudo, retiró la última prenda del rubio, dejando expuesta su erección. Sanji jadeó expectante y se pegó al cuerpo que estaba a su espalda, sintió el miembro de Zoro ya erecto contra su trasero, mandándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Necesitaba sentirlo ya, pero sabía que todavía no tocaba… ¿hasta cuándo estaría torturándolo?

Cualquier pensamiento del rubio se evaporó en cuanto la mano del espadachín comenzó a atender su miembro. Sanji se perdió en las deliciosas sensaciones, se forzó así mismo a no cerrar los ojos y observó atento como la mano de Zoro se movía arriba y abajo sobre su miembro, presionando en el lugar adecuado. Los gemidos inundaron la habitación, cada vez más altos. Zoro sonrió satisfecho y con su mano libre pellizco los pezones del rubio y acarició su torso, mientras que su boca se encargaba de atacar el blanco cuello. Sanji gemía sin poder hacer nada más, su mirada vagaba por todo su reflejo sin saber muy bien donde centrarse, no quería perderse nada.

Zoro colocó dos dedos delante de la boca de Sanji, quien lamió cada digito con ganas. La otra mano seguía masturbándolo deliciosamente. Si seguía así acabaría dentro de poco. Sintió el primer dedo deslizándose en su interior y un suspiro del placer escapó de sus labios. Pronto dos dígitos más acompañaron al anterior haciendo que los gemidos del rubio subieran de nivel.

Los dedos abandonaron su entrada haciéndolo protestar, estaba a punto de correrse pero el peliverde se lo impidió. Zoro se sentó en el suelo arrastrándolo con él, aprovechando que el rubio descendía se introdujo en él. Sanji gritó de placer sin poder evitarlo.

-Shh… -susurró Zoro en su oído mandándole escalofríos por toda la columna.

Centró su mirada en el espejo de nuevo, en esa posición podía ver como el miembro de Zoro desaparecía en su interior. Ayudado por Zoro comenzó a moverse, levantándose y dejándose caer de nuevo, consiguiendo una penetración más profunda. Los gemidos de ambos inundaron la habitación. Sanji estaba en su límite y Zoro lo sabía, moviéndose acompasado a los movimientos del rubio consiguió darle en aquel punto que lo volvía loco.

-Zoro… ah… Zoro… -gimió el rubio mientras se corría.

Zoro continuó con su movimiento sin dejar al cocinero descansar. El peliverde quería volver a escuchar aquellos gemidos, no había nada mejor que la voz de Sanji gritando su nombre en mitad del éxtasis.

-M-más… -pidió entre gemidos. Zoro sonrió y le dio lo que pedía, porque el también lo necesitaba.

Minutos después ambos llegaron las climax. Sanji se apoyó en el pecho del moreno, que lo abrazó tiernamente. Siguieron mirándose al espejo hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaron. El rubio sonrió satisfecho y se giró para besar a Zoro, quien gustoso atrapó sus labios.

Sanji pensó que tal vez debía darle algún regalo a su querida navegante por querer comprar ese espejo, después de todo sin él no habría podido disfrutar de aquello. A partir de ahora el baño sería su nuevo "escondite del amor".

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis un review con vuestra opinión. **

**Besos ;3**


End file.
